


your rouge smudges on my clothes

by sweetredgift



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Lipstick, M/M, Riding, Role Reversal, it;s uh dick steppy, oh boy, ujm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetredgift/pseuds/sweetredgift
Summary: With a final flourish and a bow from all the actors, the play is over, and Kiryu sighs in relief. He wasn’t really the type to memorize lines and do all of that acting sort of stuff that Hibiki enjoyed so much, and he wasn’t really that great at getting into character either, so he was glad it was all finally over.





	your rouge smudges on my clothes

**Author's Note:**

> ,me: goes a month without uploading and drags another horny fic into tghe tag like a heathemn

With a final flourish and a bow from all the actors, the play is over, and Kiryu sighs in relief. He wasn’t really the type to memorize lines and do all of that acting sort of stuff that Hibiki enjoyed so much, and he wasn’t really that great at getting into character either, so he was glad it was all finally over. 

 

With a small huff, Kiryu makes his way backstage, where Mashiro and Hidaka are conversing excitedly (Kiryu can notice the growing blush on both of their cheeks as they continue to talk to each other). Hasumi is nowhere to be seen, oddly enough. Well, Kiryu might as well take a slight break. He was a bit exhausted, and not quite ready to head home yet. 

 

Kiryu finds himself taking a seat near a table far backstage, and he watches quietly as the other actors, as well as a few viewers, drift in and out, chattering idly. Still no sign of Hasumi, though. Well, he might as well text his sister and head home, if Hasumi wasn’t going to show up soon.

 

Just as Kiryu is about to get up, a hand pins his arm to the armrest, and Kiryu snaps his head upwards, jerking his arm to his chest, only to meet his eyes to the yellow-green eyes of his boyfriend, Keito Hasumi.  _ Ah. _ “Hasumi, where’ve you been?”

 

Hasumi does nothing but glance upwards. “I was busy for a bit. I apologize if you were searching for me, or if I made you worry.” The hand resting on Kiryu’s arm trails up to his face and traces his jaw, and before Kiryu can question what Hasumi is about to do, he leans in and presses his lips against Kiryu’s.

 

“Danna…” Their lips mesh together, and the taste of Hasumi’s bittersweet cherry lipstick lingers even after Hasumi pulls away, face flushed. Hasumi’s face is smug, and Kiryu can only imagine what he’s about to do. His long, slender fingers trail up Kiryu’s chest, and Kiryu shudders, his boyfriend’s touch drawing a small, ragged sigh from his mouth. It was sudden for Hasumi to approach Kiryu like this, and to lavish so much attention onto him out of the blue, but Kiryu can’t say that he minds. In fact, he really,  _ really _ , enjoys it; more than anything, actually. “Aah, danna…” Maybe he sounds a little  _ too  _ needy; he doesn’t want Hasumi to tease him over this later, but the way Hasumi makes him feel is so overwhelming.

 

Hasumi presses his lips to Kiryu’s again, and Kiryu moans into Hasumi’s mouth, hands reaching to Hasumi’s waist as he attempts to pull him onto his lap, but Hasumi pulls away suddenly. His eyes are half lidded, lashes fluttering almost seductively, red lipstick smeared all over his mouth, and cheeks flushed rosy pink; Kiryu thinks he might pass out then and there. “Mm, why’d you stop--” 

 

The feeling of Hasumi pressing his heel against Kiryu’s already half-hard cock makes Kiryu grunt in surprise, that grunt slowly melting into a moan as Hasumi pushes insistently. Kiryu pants, swallowing and shifting his eyes from the heel pressed against his cock to his boyfriend standing above him, and a shiver goes through him, completely overwhelming him with lust. The dominating look in Hasumi’s snake-like eyes, the way his pink tongue peeks through glistening ruby red lips, the way he stares at him, practically tracking his every action. It’s too much for him to take in at once, and Kiryu swears his vision goes black for a second, leaving him dizzy as Hasumi continues to press his heel against Kiryu’s dick. “What was that? You asked me why I stopped?”

 

“Aah, Hasumi…” Kiryu’s hands tremble as they grip the armrests of the chair, his face reddening. “You’re… so…” Hasumi finally removes his heel, and Kiryu lets out a groan; he’s not sure if it’s one of relief or disappointment, but the way Hasumi slinks over to his lap makes him flush harder, especially when Hasumi grinds his ass against his very obvious erection. “Nnn…”

 

Kiryu is sure that he can’t blush any harder than he is right now, but when Hasumi lifts his dress to reveal black silk panties and thigh highs, Kiryu feels his entire mouth go dry.  _ Holy shit. _ A trembling hand makes its way to Hasumi’s thighs, tugging gently at the garters connecting his panties and thigh highs, eyes glancing back towards his boyfriend, whose gaze is practically scorching. “Do you like it?” The only thing Kiryu does in response is move his hands to Hasumi’s panties, a finger reaching at the waist band. 

 

“Can I…?” Kiryu looks up hopefully at Hasumi, and his gaze shifts downwards, face suddenly pink. 

 

“You don’t even have lube.”  _ Ah. Right. _ “Wait here.”

 

“Wait, maybe we could just…” Kiryu struggles to come up with an alternative, fumbling over his words, and Hasumi’s brows furrow, expression turning into one of exasperation. 

 

“Absolutely not. Do you want to take me to the hospital afterwards?” Kiryu can’t object to that. “Be patient and wait here.”

 

Hasumi is gone for an agonizingly long time (though Kiryu is sure it’s only about 5 minutes). As soon as Hasumi returns, Kiryu snatches the small bottle out of his hands and pulls Hasumi into his lap, a hand reaching under his dress to pull down his underwear. Hasumi chuckles, and shifts his weight towards Kiryu, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

 

The only thing Kiryu does in response is slip a slick finger inside Hasumi, and he shudders, fingers grasping at Kiryu’s hair. “Don’t do that so suddenly. Really, how incorrigible.” He notices the slight waver in his voice, and how his hips tremble ever so slightly every time Kiryu presses his finger in. He adds a second, and Hasumi’s hips involuntarily jerk downwards, wanting more. He’s cute, the way he bites his lip and mumbles for Kiryu to keep going, and it isn’t long before Kiryu adds a third finger, Hasumi’s moans becoming louder and louder. “Kiryu… Kiryu-- nngh!” Hasumi pants, his head thrown back as he shoves back against Kiryu’s fingers, mouth open as he desperately fucks himself on Kiryu’s fingers, wanting more stimulation against that one sweet spot. Kiryu would continue teasing Hasumi like this, but he wants more than just this, and pulls out his fingers, making Hasumi grumble. 

 

One of Hasumi’s hands makes its way towards Kiryu’s pants, palming at his very obvious erection for a few moments before Kiryu lifts his hips so Hasumi can pull his pants down, along with his boxers. Kiryu groans in relief as Hasumi’s fingers wrap around his dick, jerking him off before he positions his hips over his cock. Kiryu’s hands rest at Hasumi’s waist as he spreads himself open, lowering his hips onto Kiryu’s dick slowly. The sensation of Hasumi tightening around him makes Kiryu thrust upwards, and Hasumi practically whines, pushing Kiryu deeper. 

 

It isn’t long before Hasumi starts moving his hips downwards, and Kiryu groans at the sight of his boyfriend riding his dick, eyes clenched shut as he drools, his mouth a cute ‘o’ as he moans out Kiryu’s name, begging for more. Hasumi leans forwards, burying his head in Kiryu’s shoulder, and immediately whines, the shift in position enough to press into his prostate, overwhelming him.

 

“Aah, Kiryu, more--” Hasumi’s hands find themselves frantically grasping at Kiryu’s shirt, eyes tearing up as he bounces on Kiryu’s cock, face flushed and hidden in the crook of Kiryu’s neck. “Mmm, it’s-- it’s big…” One of Kiryu’s hands trails from Hasumi’s waist to his mouth, and presses his thumb against his bottom lip, about to pull him into a kiss. Suddenly, one of Hasumi’s hands detaches itself from Kiryu’s chest and pulls Kiryu’s fingers into his mouth, licking messily at them. His tongue swirls around Kiryu’s fingers, and Kiryu bites his lip so hard it might bleed. 

 

“D-danna…” The sight of Hasumi dragging his tongue against his fingers, moaning as he does so makes Kiryu’s cock twitch with each thrust, the scalding heat of Hasumi’s mouth against his fingers and the feeling of Hasumi tightening around him practically making him melt. “Danna, I’m… I’m close…” Kiryu’s fingers slide out of Hasumi’s mouth, a thin string of saliva connecting them to Hasumi’s lips, and Kiryu inhales sharply, face reddening even further. One of Hasumi’s hands pushes back the strands of hair falling into his face as he presses his lips against Kiryu’s, meeting him in a messy kiss. They’re both close, Kiryu can tell by the way Hasumi’s hips are stuttering and how he’s desperately latching his hands onto Kiryu’s neck, eyes teary and face flushed. 

 

“Ki… ryu... Kiryu, touch me--” Hasumi pants out, his cock leaking and untouched under his dress. “Kiryu…” The way Hasumi drags his name out makes Kiryu’s cock twitch again, and Hasumi mewls, his thighs trembling. “Please…” One of Kiryu’s hands makes its way under Hasumi’s dress, hand trailing against the black lace of his thigh highs, making Hasumi quiver. “Don’t tease me…” His hand finally wraps around Hasumi’s cock, jerking him off roughly, and Hasumi throws his head back, mouth wide open and crying out in ecstasy. Kiryu’s free hand makes its way back to Hasumi’s waist, thrusting into him as Hasumi slams his hips down, and it’s enough for Hasumi to cum, tears streaking his face as he leans back, flushed down to his neck as he clenches hard around Kiryu. The sight of Hasumi flushed and pretty, all messed up, is enough to send Kiryu over the edge, moaning as he cums  _ hard _ , making Hasumi arch his back.

 

The two of them stay tangled together for a moment, then Hasumi lifts his dress, lifting his hips up and wincing when cum drips down his thighs, dirtying his stockings. He sighs, and mumbles something under his breath as he gingerly pulls his panties back up, grumbling about having to wash them off in order to deflect suspicion.

 

Kiryu pulls his boxers (and pants) up, standing and stretching, a content sigh leaving his mouth as he makes his way towards Hasumi, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Hasumi smiles against his lips, before pulling away. 

 

“We should go get cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a good majority of this at 2am after draining what was left of the orange juice out of the carton so if it’s of questionable quality you know why 
> 
> the ending is kind of abrupt i apologize
> 
> can;t believe i accidentally sent a message to my mom asking if she knew the tag for dick steppy on ao3 somebody kill m
> 
> thanks to razz for beta-ing we are all horny disorder


End file.
